


Shakas

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: A Mythos story about the Shakas (who deserved more attention and character development in ADD2; alas, too braindead tonight to really complete this)(Excerpt from original Funky Shack post.  Based on a campaign very loosely tied to Dice Funk)





	Shakas

“Mm. Hm. Hm.” The dark-skinned elf’s head bobbed back and forth as she sucked submissively.

The Mistress sighed, rolling her eyes in boredom. “That’s enough, Jade. My toes are clean now.”

“Slp.” The elf pulled back, looking up at her. “Anywhere else?”

“No, not today.” The Mistress stood, walking to her makeup table. “I’ll summon you if I need anything else.”

Jade’s pointed ears drooped in disappointment. “Aww, okay…” Picking up her clothes off the floor, she dressed herself: black trousers, loose green shirt, deep green overcoat. Slipping on her boots, she strolled up behind the Mistress and playfully kissed the side of her pale white face. “Don’t keep me waiting, huh?”

The Mistress smirked, craning her head up to bite Jade’s lip seductively, drawing blood. Jade winced, squirming, looking oddly pleased. “Tonight, okay?” the Mistress winked, touching the blood with her fingertips and using it to draw a symbol on her forehead.

Jade nodded, grinning as she strolled from the room.

\---

 

Ajenda sat hunched over, intensely sketching a pair of young, muscular men in mid-coitus. Jade peered over their shoulder. “Mm. Not bad.”

“Capturing this moment forever.” Ajenda’s beak turned up in a smile. “A pairing almost worthy of the legend of Elf x Monk.”

Jade shrugged. “I wouldn’t go that far. It’s good, though.”

Ajenda set their pencil down, looking at the elf. “What’s the matter? Run out of riddle traps to build?”

“Well…” Jade folded her arms, looking awkward. “I’m just curious what you’re drawing, is all.”

“You mean the Mistress tossed you out.” The bird rolled their eyes, resuming drawing.

“Only temporary.” The elf smiled weakly. “She’ll come around.”

“Uh-huh.” A few quick pencil sketches. “Remember the shock treatment?”

“Yeah! Pretty intense, right?” Jade grinned. “I get wet just thinking about it.”

The bird sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

\---

 

Reluctantly, Jade retired to her room. Closing the heavy wooden door, she set the key down on a side table and undressed, stretching out on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Hands drifting over her naked body, she gazed at the statue of Edinaja set into an alcove in the wall. “You’re still there for me, right, Goddess?”

The statue shimmered and Jade shrugged, rolling to her side and slipping her hand between her thighs to rub one out before falling asleep.

A soft yet commanding voice awoke her a few hours later. “Awaken.”

Jade rolled over, smiling pleasantly. “Yes, Mistress?” Eyes blinking open, she beheld the statue standing over her bedside.

“Oh!” she gasped, slinking back, startled. “Oh goddess!”

“Yes.” The statue smiled. “I bring a request of you, O faithful follower.”

“I…” Jade stammered. “W-why are you talking to me instead of the Mistress, Goddess?”

The statue paused, seeming briefly confused, then continued. “Your efforts here have brought me much pleasure, O disciple. But there is a group that requires your attention. The followers of The Jeff are a diverse and lively bunch in desperate need of exposure to the art of lovemaking. Gather as many of them as you can.”

“Jeffs? But… aren’t they pretty boring?” Jade frowned.

“Yes,” the statue replies curtly. “They need your touch to become better.”

Jade nods slowly. “I’ll, umm, I’ll go tell the Mistress. Thank you, Goddess.”


End file.
